Hero Sheep
The Hero Sheep DM, is a sheep which gained particular prominence as a result of its exploits against a far more terrifying foe than any regular sheep ought to have encountered, displaying conspicuous gallantry and devotion to duty in defeating a potentially evil enemy of the United Kingdom in defence of the Realm. Biography Born probably somewhere in the United Kingdom to sheep, Hero Sheep was an ordinary sheep (Ovis aries), part of a flock near Little Rosewater. Encountering Layla Smith and Barnaby Crimp, its entrance was as sudden and as momentous as its act. Due to an incident at the Greater Rosewater History Museum, Barnaby and Layla were being pursued and attacked by a Golem intent on destroying the disciples of St. Thom Huell. After Barnaby decided to headbutt a creature made of solid granite, the Golem pursued the two and dealt grave damage to Barnaby. A far older and terrifying creature, the Golem was a creation of old Mesopotamia, a centuries-old being that contained a captured soul, which nobody could have fought against without any preparation, and which nobody in their right mind would have faced down. As the Golem moved to finish off Barnaby, the sheep, struck by the valour of the teenagers and Barnaby's rippling pectorals, roared in anger and defiance against the nefarious Golem and charged it. With a tremendous display of valour and with absolutely no regard for self-preservation, Hero Sheep got between Barnaby and the Golem, taking the hit meant to end Barnaby, a stranger whom he did not know. In a stroke of luck, skill and strength, the sheep's glorious act of self-sacrifice did not turn out that way. As the Golem lifted its massive granite fist, Hero Sheep braced in defiance, eyes hard with determination, but with little thought for its own self. The fist landed with a dismaying and terrible smash and crunch, wool thrown across the field and blood splattered across the ground. Yet as Barnaby looked over at his unexpected saviour and Layla at this bravest of animals, they were astounded by a sight that even with their combined experiences they would have surely found unbelievable. Bloodied and bruised, Hero Sheep despite all adversity and the impossibility of the act, managed to limp away from an attack that had given the Slayer pause, by an enemy the Slayer had been unable to hurt. Shocked by this incomprehensible act of sheer will and badassitude, the Golem allowed the Hero Sheep to leave without further injury in recognition of his valour. In recognition of his exploits, Robert probably hacked the Ministry of Defence to give Hero Sheep a Dickin Medal. Later Activities Later, the group would encounter Hero Sheep again when Layla was again attacked by the Golem after Penemue changed the orders in its mouth to attack the Slayer. Fortunately for the Golem, the Hero Sheep's intervention was not necessary as the group managed to immobilise the Golem much more easily than it had in the past thanks to the presence of its control paddle. Nonetheless, the Hero Sheep acknowledged its former battle companions with a blunt "baa". Once and for all, Hero Sheep proved generations wrong, that sheep could be, and indeed could be more, valorous and driven than goats. Since then the Hero Sheep has probably resided in the same field in the English countryside, a sheep among sheeps, a paragon of valour amongst sapient beings, breathing English air, washed by the rivers, blest by suns of home, under an English heaven. Hero Sheep, scarred though the sheep was, has recently resurfaced as an observer to the fight against Bur'nakk, as Layla and her companions had chosen the field as an open area to fight the Drox. Hero Sheep has yet to intervene, however. When Robert tried to intimidate the Drox, failing quite substantially, Hero Sheep was extremely sceptical. Notes *Hero Sheep was explicitly stated as being a ewe and not a ram by EnterElysium in the Roll4It Discord. This was also confirmed in-episode by EE in the LTVS Season 1 Finale. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Category:Non Player Characters Category:Animals